marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA The Sandwich Saved Me
AKA The Sandwich Saved Me is the fifth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Despite Jessica's objections, Trish's new friend Simpson gets involved in the hunt for Kilgrave. Jessica recalls a pivotal moment in her life. Plot Eighteen months ago, Jessica Jones was working at jobs below her skill set. Though she had detective skills such as observation and manipulation, like blackmailing her embezzling boss for a recommendation and six-month severance pay and tricking a chauvinist bar patron into paying for her drinks, Jones could not find a satisfying job. Trish Walker tried to convince her to be a superhero named "Jewel", providing her with a costume, due to her abilities, but Jones dismissed the idea. One evening though, Jones, dressed as a hoagie, was distributing flyers for a restaurant when a young girl stepped into traffic; she would have been killed had Jones not stopped the moving taxi with her strength. When her father asked her if she was alright, the little girl said that the "sandwich" had saved her. Doing good for the sake of good caused Jones' attitude towards heroics to change. Later, Jones saw a man being beaten by two others who desired to rob and kill him. Jones saved the man, who turns out to be Malcolm Ducasse, but heard a round of applause as she was tending his wounds. Kilgrave, with two enthralled women, had seen the event and how Jones used her powers to handle it. Dismissing the women, Kilgrave decided that Jones was his equal and began a trance on Jones that would last the next six months. In the present, Jones follows Ducasse and sees how he meets Kilgrave every morning; she notes that Kilgrave always sits with his back against a wall and that he only lets Ducasse know his location at the very last moment. Jones goes to Trish Walker's Apartment to discuss a plan to tranquilize the telepath, interrupting the cunnilingus between Walker and Will Simpson, her new love interest. Simpson helps the ladies by revealing that he worked in the United States Armed Forces' Special Operations and knows how to capture and contain people. The three make a plan where Walker will be the get-away driver; Simpson will be the shooter of the anesthesia dart, and Jones will use her strength and speed to get Kilgrave to the van, then from the van to a hermetically sealed room. Meanwhile, Hope Shlottman is not doing well in prison as she awaits her trial; another inmate beats her at night. On the day of the plan, everyone begins to do their part. Suddenly, a nearby vendor bursts a balloon, causing Kilgrave to see Simpson coming with his dart gun. Jones distracts him and Kilgrave falls unconscious. However, no one knew that Kilgrave had paid bodyguards for such a contingency. They chase the trio and free their boss. Jones goes to Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment and, after saving him from the wrath of an angry drug dealer, chains Ducasse to his bathroom. Ducasse reveals that he betrayed Jones for the drugs that Kilgrave constantly provided him, not because he was a thrall. As Ducasse begs Jones to give him a fix, Jones explains that she needs him to save her this time by letting her know that her efforts are worthwhile by giving himself a chance; she gives him the drugs that Kilgrave would have provided and asks him to make a choice. Soon, Jones' phone rings; it is Kilgrave laughing that he is one step ahead of her. He wants a deal: he will leave Ducasse alone to self-destruct as a junkie, if she provides him with one picture of herself smiling at ten o'clock sharp each day. Jones checks on Ducasse, and realizes that despite going through withdrawal, he threw the drugs into the toilet. Jones takes Kilgrave's deal by sending her a picture of herself, although she refrains from smiling. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Charleigh E. Parker as Sissy Garcia *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Aaron Costa Ganis as Bobby *Jazmin Luperena as Tweaky *Richard Brevard as Matt *Krystel Lucas as Business Woman *Keil Zepernick as Bodyguard #1 *Jeremy Sample as Bodyguard #3 *Jay Hieron as Bodyguard #4 *Brian Faherty as Boss *Jeté Laurence as Little Girl *Robert Laurence as Father *Sydney Morton as Patron *Nnamdi Nwosa as Mugger #1 *Evan Dane Taylor as Mugger #2 *Elliot Santiago as Cabbie *Panama Redd as Reggie (uncredited) *LiL'Joe CEO as Co-Worker (uncredited) *Bryanna Grossman as Balloon Girl (uncredited) *Dillon Mathews as Office Drone (uncredited) *And Palladino as Park Pedestrian (uncredited) *Roy Phillips as Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Bannon as Voice Actor (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Tryon Public House **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Trish Walker's Apartment **Northeastern Correctional Facility **Decommissioned CDC Facility *Atlantic City, New Jersey (mentioned) *Costa Verde (mentioned) Events *Capture of Kilgrave Items *Sufentanil *'' '' *''Trish Talk'' (mentioned) *''It's Patsy'' (mentioned) *Captain America's Uniform (child's costume) *Captain America's Shield (child's toy) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *New York City Department of Correction *''New York Bulletin'' *''View'' *''SportSunday'' *''Architectural Designer'' *''Colfei'' *''Coquelicot'' *''HouseBeat'' *''Imagis'' *''WeddingSiris'' *'' '' *United States Armed Forces (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Brian Jones *Alisa Jones *Robyn * * * * * Music Trivia *The superhero name "Jewel" and the costume Trish Walker holds up are references to the comic book version of Jessica Jones, who went by that alias when she initially encountered Kilgrave. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes